Control assemblies using buttons and knobs can be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, buttons can be used in vehicles to control a radio, air conditioning or many other features. Furthermore, the control assemblies can typically be used in any application that has switches actuated by buttons or knobs.
Heretofore, control assemblies have included a rotary knob extending out of a housing and a ring-type potentiometer surrounding a base of the knob within the housing. This potentiometer was used to change the resistance of a circuit to thereby alter the output of the circuit (e.g., raise or lower volume of an audio system, raise or lower the temperature of an HVAC system, etc.) The rotary knob could also include a center push button actuator for actuating a circuit.
An improved control assembly is desired.